disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maya
'Princess Mariya of Arendelle '''is the younger twin sister of Sora, the secondary deuteragonist of the ''Kingdom Hearts series, and the main protagonist of Mystic, and the 8th Disney Adventurer. She is voiced by Hilary Duff while her rapping voice is provided by Nicki Minaj. Background Official Disney Bio Mystic : "Mariya is a sweet gal from the small-town farm of Templefront City. She's a rascal with spunk and swag who knows everything about happily ever after and wants to have her own and be a hero like her childhood idols, Cinderella and Hercules. What she doesn't know is that she was literally born and kidnapped in a fairytale that started from the prologue and paused at the end of Chapter 1 when she gets sweeped up in an epic journey with the mysterious and friendly king of the magical Disney Castle, Mickey Mouse." Wreck-it Ralph 2 Duchess Mariya: Swagalicous Royalty : "The fantabudelic teenage knight in sparkly armor is a brave and swag gal programmed from Mystic: Royal Showdown. She may be innocent and adorable, but behind that pretty face is a mind of mystery and the ability to rap. If you make her mad, watch out for her ice powers! Her temper is colder than winter itself!!" Wreck-it Rachel Princess Mariya: Gots it Frozen : "The recrowned princess of Arendelle" Personality Mariya is kind and has a great sense of humor like her nobody, Miriam. She is immature and very flirty most of the time. As an adult, she matures and is very motherly, but still has her sense of humor. Mariya is also shown to be disrespectful, which is seen in Mystic when she throws an apple at Frankie, insults his mother, and kicks him in the groin. Although she refuses to admit it, Mariya is also a talented singer. She sings many of the songs in her film debut and a parody of For the First Time in Forever. Being Sora's twin sister and Anna's younger sister, all three are childish, kind, awkward, free-spirited, fearless, and optimistic. Like her eldest sister, Elsa, she is caring and protective. Powers and Abilities Since birth, Mariya has possessed magical powers, mostly her ice powers, which are unlocked when she awakens the goofy, naive Ice Vampire, Annie. She can use camouflage, flight, super strength, and teleportation. In the ending of Wreck-it Ralph 2, it is revealed that she can use Chaos Control. In the Disney Parks attraction Mariya and Herc: Florence Strikes Back!!, Mariya uses psychic powers to manipulate Xavier into thinking that Florence needs him to sell the Sacred Tiara online. History Pre-Kingdom Hearts series Mariya and Sora were born in Arendelle as the prince and princess. Shortly after their births, they were both kidnapped by Florence, then Mickey Mouse found the twins and brought Mariya to Paul Mason's house (similar to Meet the Robinsons when Lewis's mother abandons him) while Sora was taken to an apartment building on the Destiny Islands. Kingdom Hearts Although she is not in the game, Mariya has played a role in it. When she was 14, she was kidnapped by pirates but soon escaped, found the Shooting Star Keyblade and fought the Darkside Heartless attacking her homeworld. After she defeated it, Xehanort's Heartless killed her adoptive parents and adoptive sister, then attempted to turn her into his heartless slave. But King Mickey saved her and took Mariya to a new homeworld to live in, known as Aiki. Mystic In the Kingdom Hearts spinoff franchise, Mariya is the main protagonist. Taking place during the events of the first game, King Mickey takes her to Aiki for refuge, but the tryannical ruler, Queen Florence XIII, found out that they are Keyblade Wielders and forced them to be locked up for 20 years in the dungeon. But her younger brother, Prince Kansho, hid them in his room, where he taught Mariya to be a Keyblade Master and soon fell in love with her. Vampire Form : Main Article: Annie Annie is the vampire form of Mariya. She is seductive, flirtatious, and vicious. Relationships Friends Prince Kansho Fluffy Mickey Mouse Nesana Of all the people Mariya met in Aiki, Nesana stood out to her. Sora She loves her twin brother. Vanellope von Schweetz Vanellope and Mariya are close. Pen Pen and Mariya never interacted, but made eye contact. Candlehead Mariya is very overprotective of Candlehead, but she still loves her younger sister. Shadow the Hedgehog Mariya had first met Shadow in Wreck-it Ralph 2 when she fell from the window into his arms. Their friendship is not revealed until the film's climax when they team up to save Ralph from the MCP's wrath. Their relationship is often mistaken as romance by other characters (mostly Candlehead, Sora, Rachel, Anna, and Vanellope). Rapunzel Mariya is close to Rapunzel. Elsa Mariya loves her elder sister and looks up to Elsa. Anna Mariya adores Anna and is close to her sister. Wreck-it Ralph Fix-it Felix Sergeant Calhoun Like Elsa, Mariya looks up to Calhoun. Wreck-it Rachel Mariya is close to her niece, but a bit overprotective. Enemies Florence Meredith Henderson Xavier Though she dislikes him, Mariya admits that Xavier is "kinda cute like the ever so gorgeous Lucas Jewel". Keyblade Mariya wields the legendary Shooting Star Keyblade. Disney Princess When Mystic was in production, Mariya was originally going to be a Disney Princess, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. The possible reasons may be: *Girls could confuse her with Belle. *She becames a knight instead of the princess or queen of Aiki at the end of her film debut (although she passed her title on to Nesana and becomes regains her original title of Princess of Arendelle in Wreck-it Ralph 2). *She showed disrespect to high authority by throwing an apple at Xavier, insulted his mother, and kicked him in the groin. Wreck-it Ralph 2 Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Mariya is seen the episode, Stanklessly Devoted to You cheering for Randy as he fights the Phantom King at the Wonder Arcade. Mickey Mouse In Mickey Mouse, Mariya is an internationally famous fashion designer. Her clothing brand is called Tough '' Lady''. Once Upon a Time In the ABC series Once Upon a Time, Mariya's Storybrooke counterpart is a lawyer named Sakura Takahashi. Disney's All New House of Mouse Mariya is a guest at the House of Mouse. She is usually seen sitting next to Vanellope, Riku, Merida, Sora, Kairi, Kansho, Mochani, or Cinderella. Kingdom Keepers Mariya makes her first appearance in Kingdom Keepers XIII. She sells an apple to Finn and teaches him to see the difference between a regular apple and a sleeping apple. She also warns him about the impending danger that the Overtakers will cause along with the heartless and tells him to thank Sora for refurbishing the hidden light in the darkness of the world order. Then she blushes as soon as she catches Finn staring at her. She is last seen at the end of the book watching Maleficent resurrect Turbo, leading her to warn Willa and Finn. Video Games Like many Disney Characters, Mariya has appeared in many video games. ''Kingdom Hearts series'' ''Kingdom Hearts: Nightfall Rose Kingdom Hearts IV ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Evolution Mariya is a playable character. Her kart is the Cutie and Kaboodle. ''Disney INFINITY 2'' Super Smash Bros. series Songs performed by Mariya *Where am I? *Not Gonna Give Up *How to Be Brave *Walking into the Twilight *Stay True to You *Go the Distance Quotes Mystic *"Mom, I'll be okay." *"Hey, who are you?" *"Florence, I'm gonna come at you like a spider monkey!!!" *"I'm 14-years-old, but I'll kick your butt so hard you'll have eternal and permanent farting!!!" Wreck-it Ralph 2 *"What're you lookin' at, pretty boy?!" *"Oh boy...AHH!" *"Sonic? Oh, you're not Sonic, you're umm... what's your name again?" *"Ah. Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform, please to meet you." *"Thank you... Shadow the Hedgehog..." *"Hey there, cutie..." *"Oh, now that is just ironic..." *"Shut up, Master Control Pooper! Or I'll go apejunk on your butt!!!" *"Yo, MC Pop Monkey! I'm all jacked up on root beer from Tapper's!" *"Put me down, Ralph! I'm just a teenage girl!!!!!" *"Shadow! Wait up!" *"All I ask of you is this: My companion, Wreck-it Ralph, is being threatened by a nefarious program from the game Tron. He is known as the Master Control Program... or MCP for short. Will you assist me in this mission?" *"All right! Let's get it on!!!" House of Mouse *''(complimenting Brandi on her impression of her)'' "Oh, she is so aborable!" *"Beat it, Winona!" Disney Parks Mariya is a walk around character. She is usually seen with Kansho, Cinderella, Sora, Mickey, Elsa, or Anna. My Disney Experience Bio Mariya is the adorable Duchess of Takara Gallery For more pictures and screenshots of Mariya, click here. Trivia *Some of Mariya's personality traits are similar to Ron Burgundy from the Anchorman films *Mariya's name was originally going to be Miharu. *She is the second unofficial Disney Princess with pets in the Palace Pets franchise with Kittie McFist being the first. *She has a crush on Skrillex. *She is the first Disney Heroine to have an ex-boyfriend (she dated Swizzle Malarkey but broke up with him due to her believing he prefers Minty Zaki over her). *Mochani mispronouces Mariya's name as "Mario". *Mariya is the first Disney Heroine to rap, preceding Mochani, Vanellope, and Wreck-it Rachel. *Mariya is the second Disney Heroine to punch the antagonist in the face. *Mariya is the only Disney character to use Chaos Control. Similarities with other characters *Mariya shares a few similarities with Sergeant Calhoun: **Both are tough but kind. **Both are involved in the military. *Mariya shares a few similarities with Mickey Mouse: **Both have catchphrases. **Both are rulers of a kingdom and assist Sora. *Mariya shares a few similarities with Rapunzel: **Both were royalty kidnapped at birth. **Both have artistic talents. **Both arm themselves with frying pans. **Both go barefoot throughout their film debuts. *Mariya shares a few similarities with her best friend, Shadow: **Both lost a friend to an antagonist(s), causing them to become cruel and wanting to avenge them by eliminating a certain group/organization (Mariya wanted to exterminate True Organization XIII and Shadow wanted to destroy the entire human race), but later abandon their plan knowing it would never help them avenge their friend(s), and then were softened by each other. **Both are loners. **Both use guns. *Mariya shares a few similarities with Maria Robotnik: **Both are cheerful, blue-eyed heroines. **Both risked their lives to save a friend (The former lived while the latter died). *Mariya shares a few similarities with Hercules: ** Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Siblings Category:Disney characters Category:Royalty Category:Duchesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Infants Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Iconic characters Category:Princesses Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Magic Users Category:Descendants 2 Category:Kids Category:Disney INFINITY 2 characters Category:Pages by Riku Replica's Princess Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:European characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Deuteragonists Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Rapping Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Short-tempered Characters Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face Category:Tomboys Category:Animated Characters Category:Horsemen Category:Mystic Category:Disney Adventurers Category:Characters in video games Category:Those kidnapped when they were babies Category:Knights